


Basketball training

by Whatshername



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-08-09 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatshername/pseuds/Whatshername
Summary: Billy and Steve have a particularly fun basketball training.Tickling ensued!





	Basketball training

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The world need more Billy/Steve tickle fic, don’t you think??  
Please forgive any grammar mistake, I’m still trying to learn proper english!  
Hope you like it :)

Steve let out a frustrated grunt. He was exhausted. 

<< Oh come on, Pretty Boy, are you even trying? >> 

<< I’m trying really hard not to kill you, you idiot, you should appreciate the effort! >> retorted Steve catching his breath while Billy ran towards the basket and made another goddamn point.

<< You have to concentrate, Stevie. Move faster, think less. >>  
_All I can think about right now is you, sweaty and handsome, on me. _

<< You are so good at _thinking less_, aren’t you? Sometimes I wonder if you ever think at all... >>

Billy laughed and threw the ball at him, who caught it and started dribbling the orange, heavy ball.  
He threw the ball to the basket, scoring a point, but free throws were not a problem for him. The problem was trying to obstacolate and stop the wonderful blonde boy who managed every single time to pass through him and fucking score.

A few minutes later it was Billy’s turn to do a few free throws, and Steve was so peeved by the other boy’s remarks and his lack of results that wanted to just leave the court and go smoke a cigarette with Billy.

The blonde dribbled the ball a few times before getting in the right position for a throw, and Steve was right behind him to watch his movements -and his ass-.

Without even thinking he did something he had wanted to do for a while now: he jabbed at Billy’s side, scratching a little the naked skin.

The reaction was hilarious.

Billy jerked away immediatly with a surprised squeak, and the ball didn’t come even close to the basket.

<< Harrington! >> he growled, undignified.

<< What? >> he asked, all innocent and angelic, trying to hide a satisfied smirk.  
Oh, the training would have been much more fun now.

<< I’m gonna rip your hands, Harrington. >>

<< Sure, sure. Come on, try again, show me how to do that properly. >>  
Billy shook his head, trying really hard to hide his own smile; he dribbled the ball a little, eyeing Steve who was so damn close to him, and when he lifted his arms to throw the ball Steve’s hands landed on his hips, tickling him like crazy.

<< Hahahaharringtohohn! >> Billy laughed, squirmig _so so much_, a huge smile spreading.

<< Yes? Tell me, is it necessary to wriggle and giggle that adorable way to score a point? >> he asked teasingly, this time not stopping his tickling but following Billy as he stepped back; the blonde boy was trying to be stoic, and to give Caesar what is Caesar he lasted a few moments before giving in to fully, belly laughing like a maniac.

He didn’t even know he was that fucking ticklish since he was a child the last time someone tried to do that, and had it been anyone but his Pretty Boy he would have broke his bones already; but _it was_ his Pretty Boy, and Steve was smiling so brightly while tearing him apart, and he didn’t even feel ashamed to be laughing like an idiot, squirming like a fish out of water. Moreover, he was kind of enjoying the tickling itself, even if he would have never admitted it aloud.

Steve’s hands were running lightly up and down his sides now, scratching a little bit his skin here and there, and it was driving him insane.

<< Fuhuhuhuhck! Stohohp stohohohp! >> he asked, batting those evil hands away.

Steve finally stopped << This is precious, Billy Hargrove. >>  
<< God, I’m so gonna kill you someday... >>  
And then, knowing perfectly well what would have happened, they returned to their training; everytime Billy had the ball and tried to move to the basket, Steve would wiggle his fingers against the toned skin of his stomach or would dig into his ribs, and Billy would yelp, laugh and drop the fucking ball _every single time.  
_When they were close enough, Steve would run his hand on his stomach, drawing circles there, making him giggle and lose the ball.

<< GOHOOHOHD I HAHATE YOU! >> almost screamed Billy after a good half an hour of _that_.  
<< There’s no need to call me “God”, you know? “King” is more than acceptable. >>  
Honestly, Steve was pretty surprised by Billy’s reaction. He had hoped the boy wouldn’t get angry or feel discomfort, but that was so much beyond his excpectations: Billy was clearly having as much fun as he was, and that made him full of joy and pleasure.

That teasing, in addition, was effecting Billy very much, which was fun and kind of exciting at the same time.

With a low growl Billy tried once again to dribble and he started running through the court, this time determined to not let Steve’s goddamn tickling distract him, but when he felt the boy’s fingers on his hips his determination faltered. He gritted his teeth and suppressed a fucking giggle and kept going towards the basket, unable to fully stop squirming because those damn hands were lightly scratching his back and his sides.

<< Oh wow, so stoic. Impressive, Billy Hargrove, very impressive. >>  
<< Suhuht up! >> he ordered not really convincing, and then lifted his arms to throw once more the ball and score another point.  
The moment he was going to actually launch the orange ball towards the basket though some evil, cruel fingers shottend under his arms and everything was lost.

<< AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! >> He laughed, the ball already forgotten, clamping his arms down and squirming like never before << NOHOHOHOH STOHOHOP! STOHOHOP! >>  
<< Ask me “please”, and maybe I’ll stop. >>  
But Billy was now unable to pronounce any word as he just sank to the floor, laughing and laughing while Steve’s fingers dug deeper in his armpits.

<< It’s not that difficult, you know? Just be gentle for once. >> he said, still scratching and scratching while Billy Hargrove was _howling _with laughter.  
Billy moved his head side to side and trashed a lot, but never actually tried to stop Steve or grab his hands, and they both knew perfectly well that it would have been incredibly easy for him to do that.

That only encouraged Steve to keep going, moving his hands now up and down his sides, pinching the super sensitive flesh of his stomach, digging between each rib and returning up near his now very well defended armpits.

<< NOOHOHOHOAHAHAAH! PLEAHAHAHAHASEEHEHE STEEHEHEHEHVE! AHAHAHAAHAH! >>  
<< Oh, pleading are we? That’s interesting. I like hear you pleading, you know? Do that again. >>

<< PLEAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHSEEHEHEHAHAHAHAAH! I CHAHAHAHANT! >>

Steve slowed down a bit, scratching gently his skin now, keeping him pinned on the floor << Sooooo, do you give up? >>  
<< Yeheheheheheehehs you fuhuhcking imbecile! I gihihihive, I giihihihihvehehehahahahah! >>  
Steve tickled him a little more but then stopped, laying down next to Billy, watching him with bright -loving?- eyes.

Billy was completely exhausted, all red in the face, with a huge smile on his face, still squirming on the floor even if the tickle attack had ceased.

<< You are soooo ticklish, Billy Hargrove, that’s amazing. >>  
<< I hate you, Steve Harrington, you know that? >>  
<< Nah, you love me. >>  
_Yes, I do._

They just stayed there for a long time, next to each other, both a little aroused and scared and happy.  
<< Harrington? >>  
<< Mmh? >>  
<< You know that the moment I catch my breath you are going to be tickled to death, right? >>  
And even if Steve really tried to runaway and hide Billy caught him in no time, and -who would have told that?- Steve Harrington was amazingly ticklish.


End file.
